Memes de SW
En Sonic Wiki, similar a cualquier comunidad, se crean pequeñas bromas y jodas que acaban volviéndose icónicas en la wiki, las cuales los usuarios nombran "memes", al ser algo más o menos similar a los memes del internet en general. Los memes marcados con un Songilaic son memes que se mantuvieron trascendentales. 2013 *'Pizza': Durante 2013 luego de que Josex adoptase la wiki y llegasen más usuarios, entre ellos Megaelix/Nahuel, el cual en una ocasión mencionó que iba a casarse con la pizza, por lo cual Josex y Ricardo (mejores amigos compas hermanos que volvieron después de mucho tiempo jaja) comenzaron a joder con lo mismo, creando el todopoderoso primer meme de Sewe, la pizza, ahí lo tienen señores, el inicio de una gran historia. 2015 *'Teils': El teils consiste en un emoticon mostrando una cara extraña que Tails puso en uno de los comis de Sonic de Archie. Éste empezó a ser explotado en la wiki, principalmente por Belén. Lentamente éste se fue debilitando hasta finalmente pasar de moda. *'Mecánica de Juego': El meme de la mecánica de juego surge luego de un blog creado por Zeta, donde éste menciona que Hero Shadow y Dark Shadow solo son mecánicas de juego y no cuentan como canónicas. Ésta frase acabaría volviéndose popular en el chat y los usuarios empezarían a crear emoticones para burlarse. *'Harold Aplastado': El Harold Aplastado proviene de una imagen creada por cierto usuario de Sonic Fanon donde mostraba a su personaje, Harold the Wolf, tirado en el piso. Debido a que el dibujo estaba de la verga, el Harold, en lugar de verse como un lobo normal recostado boca abajo, parecía más estar aplastado. Posteriormente, se empezaron a hacer edits y bromas sobre éste icónico personaje. *'Songilaic': El meme de Songilaic presenta a Songiles, otro personaje mal hecho de Sonic Fanon, levantando su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación. *'Ia no somoz amijos': Quizás uno de los memes más trascendentales de Sonic Wiki. Este meme surge como una burla a LenFan12. Durante la época navideña de 2015, Paper había hecho regalos para los demás usuarios, mientras que Len fue uno de los que nunca recibieron uno. Éste, enojado, acabó diciéndole que "ya no eran amigos", lo cual acabó convirtiéndose en una broma común en el chat. *'LAG!!!': Otro meme trascendental en SW es el meme del lag. Este surge luego de que Supa, en varias ocasiones, se quejara del lag en su PC. Ésto acabó volviéndose tan recurrente que se terminó volviendo una broma, la cual aún al día de hoy se sigue explotando. *'Bandalizadores': El meme de bandalizadores proviene de un mensaje que Paper le dejó a Josex en 2013, donde éste le avisaba que habían vándalos en el chat, pero escribiendo "bandalizadores" por error. El mensaje se popularizó en 2015, llegando a tener su propio emoticon en el chat. *'Muu empozo': La famosa vaca mascota de Paper. Ésta proviene de un error del autocorrector, pues Paper intentaba escribir "Buenpost", pero el autocorrector lo "corrigió", cambiándolo por "Muu empozo". 2016 *'"Lo que hace al juego prácticamente un sandbox"': En el juego Brad: Paradox, la jugabilidad es descrita como "Brad: Paradox es un shotter de tercera persona con personalizaciones de juegos de rol, elementos de juego de sigilo y fragmentos de survival horror lo que hace al juego prácticamente un sandbox.". Esto realmente no tiene nada que ver con lo que es el concepto básico de un sandbox, lo cual hace esta descripción completamente estúpida. A partir de eso se empezaron a hacer memes burlándose de esto. *'Enceistamos al Komander': Este meme surge de otro de los errores de Supa, quien, intentando decir "necesitamos al Komander" cometió este error. **'#SaveKomander': Derivando del meme anterior, éste se basa en el caso de Marina Joyce. Varios usuarios empezaron a decir que Josex se encontraba "enceistado" y que fue Supa quien lo enceistó. *'es que se me escapan esos detayes': Este meme proviene de un mensaje escrito por Night fury 08, donde ésta saluda a Meta dragon. Éste responde diciéndole que evite los errores ortográficos, a lo cual Night responde "es que se me escapan esos detayes". El mensaje fue encontrado en 2016, y acabó volviéndose un meme, llegando a tener su propio emoticon. *'48 chats al día': Un usuario de FnaF llamado Donquixote decía ser Staff y tener 40 chats abiertos al día, obviamente no era staff y solo mentía, ademas la frase volvió un meme entre los usuarios del chat. *'por que un guia aqui estoy yo': Este meme surge el mismo día que el meme anterior. Proviene de una respuesta que Night fury 08 ha dado a cierto usuario en el foro de Sonic Wiki. *'XD': El XD empezó a usarse luego de que los usuarios fueran a Mario Fanon. En dicho chat, empezaron a usar XD debido al aspecto estúpido de la cara. Con el paso del tiempo, éste empezó a ser usada de manera recurrente. *'Khe berga': En cierto momento, un usuario le mandó un mensaje a Supa informándole de que otro usuario intentaba suplantar su identidad. Lo gracioso del asunto era que dicho usuario no era nadie más que el propio Spark, pero en su anterior nombre (Sparkfase4). Ésto provocó que Nero creara un meme, editando el clásico "Khe berga" y poniéndole el aspecto de Dex, representación mobian de Supa. Actualmente este meme tiene su propio emoticon. *'This is bait': Se trata de una versión del clásico meme "this is bait", presentando a Komnander the Wolf, rep. mobian de Josex. Este meme surge luego de una broma sobre el anime Yuri!!! on Ice. Debido a que el nombre parecería estar indicando que se trata de un anime yuri, siendo que en realidad presenta hombres homosexuales, termina pareciendo un verdadero clickbait. Al igual que el anterior, éste también posee su propio emoticon. *'El pinche mame de Love Live': A finales de 2016, los usuarios del chat empezaron a ver el anime Love Live a modo de reto. Al paso de unos días, se aumentó la apuesta, y los usuarios se pusieron avatars de los personajes de la serie, retándose a usarlos por un mes. No duraron ni una semana, realmente... (?) *'Fue mi hermano que se metió a mi PC': Normalmente, algunos niños empiezan a insultar como locos, para luego decir que fue culpa de sus hermanos menores. En Sonic Wiki, basado en este clásico, se empezaron a hacer distintas bromas para burlarse de esta situación. *'Links de xvideos': Éste meme surge en el chat sin reglas de diciembre de 2016, luego de que Rocket y Nero empezaran a mandar links de xivdeos con nombres estúpidos. De este meme también surge el meme "culona entangada se moja en mi verga", un vídeo del cual muchos usuarios se burlaron por su nombre y mala calidad. 2017 *'.magik': Proveniente del Discord, éste meme consiste en imágenes deformadas con el comando .magik del bot NotSoBot. *'Baneen a Derp': El "Baneen a Derp" es una broma que hace referencia a algo ocurrido en Mario Fanon. En cierto momento, Derp03 fue a Mario Fanon, rompiendo varias reglas, y provocando que se ganara un baneo. Jake el mago, burócrata de la wiki, en lugar de banearlo como debía, ordenó a los mods a banearlo. Debido a lo ridículo que suena esto, acabó volviéndose un meme bastante parodiado en la wiki. *'Jaque': Este meme consiste en un emoticon que muestra una Black Mage extremadamente caricaturizado mostrando una cara de sorpresa. Si bien este en principio fue hecho en parodia a Jake el mago, con el tiempo empezó a usarse para bromas aparte, volviéndose otro meme transcendental. *'Vapor y Rocket cuchando en la cama de Josex': Durante el chat sin reglas de verano de 2017, tras pasar varios links de EKISBIDEOSPUNTOCOM(putofiltroantispam) de vídeos con nombres estúpidos, Nero hizo una broma diciendo que Rocket y Vapor tuvieron sexo en la cama de Josex, mientras él y Paper los grababan y lo subieron a xvideos. En ocasiones se hacen bromas sobre esto. *'Correo electrónico': El meme de correo electrónico surge de una joda que inventó Paper, pues éste empezaría a decir "te lo paso por correo electrónico" en renglones separados. *'Joto': El origen de éste meme es desconocido, aunque se cree que surge de algún comentario de Paper. Éste simplemente consiste en Paper y Nero llamándose jotos o llamando jotos a otros. *'Hey, más respeto ¬¬': Esta frase surge en Mario Fanon. Luego de que Vapor y Nero se burlaran de los emos, Len, de la nada, saldría diciendo "Hey, más respeto ¬¬". La frase llegaría a SW, y se volvería un meme que ocasionalmente se sigue usando. *'Se dice colour no color!!': Al igual que la anterior, surge en Mario Fanon cuando Len, creyéndose británico, comenzó a decir insultos contra los estadounidenses y que el inglés británico era el "verdadero inglés", diciendo que la palabra "color" estaba mal dicha y debía decirse "colour" como en Inglaterra. Por la idiotez de este comentario, surgieron burlas del mismo que hasta el día de hoy siguen. *'Yo leo mis propias reglas...': En cierto momento, el usuario Wilsonxlp rompió las reglas al hacer flood con un texto copypastado. Al preguntársele si leyó las reglas, éste respondió diciendo "yo leo mis propias reglas...". El carácter ridículo y edgy de la frase acabó volviéndola un meme. *'CHEEEEEE': Este meme consiste en una parodia del troll Nero Alan, el cual normalmente suele dejar mensajes diciendo "CHEEEE" y algún insulto. Debido a lo ridículo que se ve, esta frase empezó a ser bastante parodiada. Junto a este meme también surge el "shawi", que es una forma errónea en la que Nero Alan llama a Vapor. *'que pasa si tu quisieras irte pal cielo pero DIOS dijera lo siento pero te sentaste en el pupitre con el webo dibujado eres gay jajaja': Paper diciendo pendejadas, en pocas palabras. (?) *'Pocos pueden igualarme': Otro meme que surge de Discord. Éste proviene de una frase del usuario Mirami, del servidor de Discord de Sonic Wiki. En un subidón de ego imposible, Mirami menciona que éste es más maduro que una wiki entera y que pocos pueden igualarme. Debido a que esta frase sonó excesivamente ridícula, acabó volviéndose un meme. *'Alex tornado': Debido a que este usuario ha sido objeto de numerosos memes en la wiki, se le considera a él mismo un meme. Alex tornado es un usuario que llegó a Sonic Wiki en agosto de 2017. Con el tiempo su actitud y comportamiento infantil, así como sus diálogos sin sentido han conducido a la creación de numerosos memes, entre ellos: **'Puto': En algún momento, Alex empezaría a decir la palabra "Puto" numerosas veces en frases sin sentido, siendo la más popular la clásica "¿Quieres puto?". **'Tutorial': Similar a la anterior, Alex empezaría a hablar constantemente de tutoriales en momentos aleatorios sin ninguna razón. Su frase más clásica con este meme es "So, tutorial?". **'Él a los 11 años falsificaba documentos de identidad, yo a los 11...': En Mario Fanon, Alex llegó a mostrar un documento de identidad que confirmaba que tenía 15. Posteriormente, éste confirmó que en realidad mintió respecto al documento y que en realidad tiene 11. Esto llevó a los usuarios de la wiki a bromear diciendo que, mientras Alex falsificaba documentos a los 11 años, los demás solo hacían cosas inocentes a esa edad. **'La "venganza de Alex tornado': Este meme en específico reúne una serie de sucesos que sucedieron (¿qué verga?) en un tiempo relativamente pequeño. Alex fue baneado del chat de Sonic Wiki por incomodar a varios usuarios, y este prometería no volver a la wiki para no ocasionar más problemas, solo para venir al día siguiente diciendo que se iba a ir de esa "WIKIA DE MIERDA". Éste volvería en MF, diciendo que volvería con una nueva cuenta. Posteriormente, éste afirmaría ser Adrian delgado ruz, y diría, una vez más que no provocaría más problemas y que volvería luego de cumplir los 13 años... Solo para amenazar diciendo que, el 31 de octubre de 2017, atacaría con multicuentas la wiki. La ridiculez de esto llevó a varios usuarios a burlarse y a hacer bromas, llegando al punto de aparecer en el Manga y anime de SW. *'Adrian delgado ruz': Al igual que el anterior, este usuario reúne una buena cantidad de memes que se han vuelto simplemente bellos y que merecen ser recordados para siempre, entre ellos: **'viste mi video': Adrian solía acosar a Shadow, y en una ocasión, le pasó un vídeo. Aquí, éste empezaría a hacerle toda clase de preguntas del vídeo, conduciendo a otro meme muy popular en la wiki: ***'Tractor': En una de las preguntas, Adrian le pregunta a Shadow qué parte del vídeo le gustó más, a lo que este responde que la parte del tractor. A partir de aquí, Adrian empezaría a preguntarle cosas extrañas sobre los tractores del vídeo. Paper le responde a Adrian diciendo que le gustó el tractor que vayla, y al preguntar cual, éste dice que es el tractor que hace "BRRUUUMMMMM". **'te gustan las papas/rusia': En una ocasión, Adrian llegó al punto de acosar a Shadow en su muro para que jugara GTA. Esto llevó a Paper a darle una advertencia, la cual éste se saltó y dijo "te gustan las papas", seguido de "rusia" en otro mensaje aparte. La ridiculez y aleatoriedad de la respuesta provocó que esta se volviera un meme. El mismo mensaje también incluye el siguiente meme: ***'voy a explotar sonic wiki': Debido a que éste no se tomó en serio la advertencia, Paper decidió bloquear a Adrian por una semana. Adrian, claramente, no se lo tomó bien, y enloqueció, diciendo que iba a explotar Sonic Wiki. Esta frase empezaría a ser usada para burlarse, pues como todas las anteriores, es ridícula a más no poder. *'Phalanx': Un usuario de wikia, en una ocasión menciona que usaba una herramienta conocida como Phalanx para bloquearle la dirección MAC a los trolls de Wikia. Posteriormente, empezó a abusar de esta frase, lo cual acabó volviéndose una especie de meme en la wiki. *'Mi mejor amigo': Surge de una broma creada por Paper de decir el nombre de alguien y posteriormente decir "mi mejor amigo" en un renglón aparte. Ejemplo: "super sonic mi mejor amigo" *'Mi hermano, volví después de mucho tiempo': Este meme surgió de un mensaje que utilizó Nero Alan primero con Vapor y tiempo después, a un usuario de Mega Man Wiki, utilizando distintas multicuentas con un nombre basado en el del respectivo usuario. En ambos mensajes, mencionaba la frase "Hermano, volví después de mucho tiempo" para de cierta forma hacerse pasar por el hermano del usuario en cuestión. La primera vez no se le dio tanta importancia, pero la segunda, dado a la estupidez del mensaje y a que seguramente nadie se creería semejante idiotez, dicho mensaje se convirtió en un meme de la wiki. *'Yo no voy borrando cosas tuyas': Este meme surge de un mensaje que un usuario le dejó a Samy, quejándose de que había revertido sus ediciones diciendo "no borres lo que pongo, que yo no voy borrando cosas tuyas", a pesar de que sus ediciones habían sido revertidas por la poca relevancia de las mismas. Dado a lo estúpido del mensaje y a que le estaba reclamando a un administrador por borrar sus ediciones, la frase del mensaje rápidamente fue usada a modo de burla. *'Versiones distintas': Ligado al usuario del mensaje del meme anterior, una de las ediciones que realizó y que fueron revertidas consistía en poner que los nombres de Sonic Colors y Sonic Colours correspondían a versiones distintas del juego, por lo que se convirtió rápidamente en un meme debido a la idiotez de dicha curiosidad. Ejemplo: "Sonic Unleashed es la versión de Xbox 360 y Sonic World Adventure la de PS3" 2018 *'Correcciones del Google Chrome y palabras recomendadas': Pues estos pendejos jugando con lo primero que se vieron. *'Josefino': Resultado del meme anterior. Es la corrección que Google Chrome sugiere para el nombre de Josex. *'ooo xDD': Una frase sin sentido. *'Mi videojuego favorito': Frase creada por Nero usada con cualquier cosa aleatoria. A su vez, el meme surge de un usuario que decía que Sonic Forces era su juego favorito. *'Por qué tanto ooo? xD': Meme basado en algo que ha dicho Len en Mario Fanon debido a que usuarios de Sonic Wiki dicen constantemente "ooo xD" *'Se parece o no se parece a Sonic lovo ¿Sí o no? ¿Eh?': En una ocasión, un usuario de Discusiones publicó su dibujo de Sonic the Werehog que hizo aparentemente haciendo uso de una app de colorear del movil. En su discusión, preguntó "Se Parece A Sonic lovo", lo cual provocó varias bromas en el chat de SW. En una de esas, Nero empieza a decir "¿Sí o no? ¿Eh?", haciendo referencia a un vídeo de AuronPlay, y acabó fusionándose con la broma del "Sonic lovo". *'OOO CANALES SII XD': Durante enero de 2018 en el Discord de Sonic Wiki, más específicamente en la sección de los papus y administración se comenzaron a crear canales de forma excesiva siendo algunos considerados inútiles por lo que algunos usuarios se quejaron, a partir de esto, algunos usuarios empezaron a spamear la frase "OOO CANALES SII XDD" en todos los canales de la sección ya mencionada. *'Like si tienes esto en tu tablet. Yo no lo tengo xD': Surge de un usuario de Discusiones que dejó una discusión (valga la redundancia) con "Like si tienes esto en tu tablet" como título, y como mensaje "yo no lo tengo xD" adjuntando una imagen de Sonic Lost World. Dado a que dicho juego jamás salió para tablet y a lo estúpido del mensaje, se comenzó a parodiar con imágenes de distintos juegos. *'no puede ser!! Noooo!!': Este meme tiene su origen en un vídeo de una canción de las Torres Gemelas de Delfín, el cual tiene esta frase al inicio de la canción, la cual debido a que suena extremadamente ridícula comenzó a ser usada por los usuarios de Sonic Wiki como meme. *'Well, ya estoy calmada': Frase dicha por Len en MF donde confunde su propio género. Opcionalmente, la frase es continuada con un "..." representando que el usuario la ha cagado. *'Rocket se acojona jajaja': Bullying dirigido a Rocket por su incapacidad de acabar con una relación. *'Hola~': Surge cuando unos usuarios de Yandere Simulator Wiki entran al chat de SW para interrogar por un caso de acoso. Cuando sucedió eso, se les vio poniendo el ~ o el uwu, lo cual claramente provocó cringe. *'InfraSpark': Transformación de Spark creada por Nero y Spark que trata de un Spark (¿cuántas veces he dicho Spark?) bugeado capaz de destruir realidades con su sola presencia. *'mejor amigo te quiero mucho': Frase creada por Morde para joder. Nada raro. *'Kirby borra la foto': Meme astral que se basa en un suceso ocurrido en 2013, cuando KIRO (no nero no se confundan) le pasa una captura donde se ve a Mystery haciendo flood a Josex, lo cual condujo a que Mystery empezara a mandarle mensajes amenazándole y pidiéndole de forma repetida que borrara la captura. *'JAJAJA' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/theallamericanrejectsfan/es/images/8/8f/00000.png : Este meme surge cuando el usuario Jojodidu pone el emoticon anteriormente mostrado, a lo que Nero respondió "JAJAJA http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/theallamericanrejectsfan/es/images/8/8f/00000.png ". *'ola/si': No sé, este lo creó el Paper o algo, ni idea de dónde lo sacó. *'adios jasmin/adios justin': Surge luego de que Jane saliera casualmente del chat y Nero dijera "adios jasmin". Este meme ha llegado tan lejos que incluso se volvió el género de Nero en Facebook. *'Froakiepaint/Froakipaint': Oooh sí. Luego de años sin que llegara el típico weonsito, finalmente Sonic Wiki obtuvo una máquina de memes. Froakiepaint es una usuaria del server de Discord de SW, la cual tiene una actitud... peculiar, lo cual ha desembocado en la aparición de numerosos memes basados en frases que ha dicho, entre ellos: **'hombres lobo': Hubo un tiempo donde Froakie no paraba de hablar de hombres lobo. Por alguna razón se puso a preguntar "se han preguntado como seria mega man hombre lobo?". Entre todo esto se ponía a dar sus ideas de cómo sería su Mega Man con licantropía, hablar sobre la transformación del hombre lobo y demás, sin que se lo preguntaran en primer lugar. **'Hola mis robotones': A veces Froakie saluda diciendo cosas como "hola mis robotones" o "hola equipo pokémon". **'deberia de estar en el manicomio o en la carcel porque es un peligro para nosotros y para la sociedad': Sí, así de larga es esta. En una ocasión Froakie dijo que Chris-chan, creador de Sonichu y que se sabe sufre de autismo, es un peligro para la sociedad y que debería estar en la cárcel. También mencionó que el creador de Coldsteel es retrasado mental. ***'See what!?': Si bien esto no se convirtió en meme, vale la pena mencionarlo. Tras eso último, Nero le dijo que el creador de Coldsteel seguramente era un niño debido a que en la descripción del personaje el creador se quejaba de un compañero de clases que le pasaba su DeviantArt a los demás. Tras ello, Froakie reaccionó diciendo "see what!?" (con el see y todo) y pasando un vídeo de Stewie de Family Guy diciendo "Say whaaat". **'oigan ya jugaron sonic and the steel of darkness': Poco tiempo después de haberse unido al servidor, Froakie empezó a hablar de un juego llamado Sonic and the Steel of Darkness creado por un "amigo de correspondencia" suyo. Constantemente se la pasaba hablando de este juego a pesar de que nadie le prestaba atención. Ocasionalmente también escribía el nombre como Sonic OF the Steel of Darkness. **'quieren hablar de sonic multiverse o sonic dimension allstar?': También, cuando se unió, Froakie empezó a hablar de un juego llamado Sonic Dimensions All Star o algo así. Constantemente se la pasaba hablando de este juego, a pesar de que, al igual que todo lo que vive diciendo, a nadie le importaba. El nombre Sonic Multiverse fue sugerido por JASMIN. **'Chico,han escuchado del meme de internet que se llama Ultra instinct?': Un día Froakie preguntó a los demás si habían escuchado del meme del Ultra Instinct, que es una habilidad que Goku utilizó en Dragon Ball Super. Tras ello, Paper le tuvo que explicar que el Ultra Instinct proviene de Dragon Ball Super y que se volvió un meme por esa misma razón. **'Chicos ¿Se han imaginado a megaman siendo mejorado por Ultra t de ben 10?': Una vez Froakie hizo esta pregunta. Simplemente eso, es estúpida. **'Equipo pokémon': Una vez Froakie preguntó sobre ideas que podían tener los demás usuarios para un equipo pokémon. Tras esto, Nero y Paper empezaron a decir personajes que no son Pokémons tales como Goku, Sonic o Kirby. Froakie creyó que hablaban en serio y les intentó explicar que no eran digimons. **'Compañero digimon': Similar a la anterior, en todos los aspectos. ***'Sin digimon no haz tenido infancia': Tras ver las respuestas que le daban, Froakie dijo que "sin digimon no haz tenido infancia". Es así de estúpido como suena. **'Por favor,no digas holas feos,es un poco grosero.': Una vez Vaders dijo hola feos (como siempre) en el server. Froakie se tomó esto como algo ofensivo y le dijo que era grosero. *'Pito susio': Otro meme originado en Discord (parece que todos debutarán ahí porque rip sewe u_u). Básicamente Rocket diciendo pendejadas. Se ha vuelto su frase célebre similar a como "putos todos" fue la frase de Nero en 2016. *'JOSEX SE LLAMA JOSÉ?!?!?': Frase dicha por Nero en un tiempo desconocido. Básicamente, Nero olvidó que Josex se llama José a pesar de que su nombre lo dice claramente, cosa que Paper le corrigió. La frase acabó en Bandlife, donde en el episodio Executive Songs Markel grita "JOSEX SE LLAMA JOSÉ!?!?!?" al ver su nombre en el correo electrónico. Se volvió un meme en el server de Sewe Fantasy de Sonic Wiki debido a lo exagerada y ridícula que es. *'aia/uia': Nuevo término que usa Belén aia *'ai perdon me altere': Frase que Dios sabrá de donde Josex sacó. Se usa luego de poner un mensaje mostrando un enojo exagerado a propósito. *':feliz:': Intentando poner el clásico emoticon insignia de Sewe, Spark acabó poniendo solamente su activación, mas no se visualizaba como tal el emoticon. Luego de rato intentando replicarlo, nadie logró entender cómo es que Spark logró hacer eso. Otros memes Estos memes no tienen una fecha de origen específico o simplemente han ido formándose con el tiempo, y por lo clásicos que son se han mantenido con el tiempo. *'Mañana papuh': Frase creada por Rocket. Se utiliza para decir que "mañana" se hará algo que no se hará en mucho o tiempo o que de plano no se hará nunca. *'omfg xDD ahre': Es la forma de hablar típica de Belén. *'Chistes de Shad': Normalmente Shad tiene a hacer chistes malos, los cuales son tan terribles que se le expulsa. Esto ha hecho que se volviera común hacerle bullying por su actitud fea y por sus chistes mal hechos. *'Posser': Forma de hacerle bullying a Carna por su comportamiento posser. Nada más que decir. *'Slayd sobrevalorado': Slayd, mi mejor amigo, el personaje más sobrevalorado de Sonic Fanon. *'Soy fan de los marios': Frase dicha por Vapor en su era de nuv.